La anatomía de Corey
by iDianaCookies
Summary: Has escuchado decir 'No trates a las personas como no quieras que te traten a ti', al parecer Corey no. Laney y Corey tuvieron una pelea que separo a la banda, y el karma hará pagar a Corey. Su vida esta en juego, tiene que resolver el acertijo que hará regresarlo a su mundo, antes que sea tarde, y solo tiene 10 días.
1. La Pelea

**HOLA CHICOSSSSSSSSSSSSS ¿SE ACUERDAN DE MI?**

Gracias por todos sus apoyos y reviews en Durmiendo con el enemigo.

Este fic es muy diferente al otro, es mas maduro, y sera muy bueno, y les explico, aca los chicos tienen 14, un año mas pero son mas maduro, en ciertas partes, espero que tambien les guste este fic.

Aviso que subire capitulo que si una vez a la semana, porque estoy ocupada en el cole

Soñe con este fic, y sali corriendo a escribirlo y aqui esta.

**LOS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOO.**

* * *

**La anatomía de Corey**

Era una agradable tarde en PeaceVille, pájaros cantando, niños jugando en el parque, abuelos alimentando a las palomas, todo era paz y armonía, excepto en un garaje….

-¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!- Gritaba desesperadamente Corey por todo el espacio, molesto y extremadamente irritado, rojo, podías confundirlo con un demonio si lo vieras, nunca se había visto a Corey así, la razón era porque faltaba un día para la revancha de la batalla de bandas, y la canción específicamente dependía de una nota sincronizada entre Laney y Corey, pero por mas que ella quisiera no le salía la nota-¡LANEY YA HEMOS ENSAYADO ESA MALDITA NOTA 20 MIL VECES! ¿CUANDO LO VAS A HACER BIEN?-

-Lo… siento tanto Corey… pero debes entender que ese acorde es muy complicado, y no me sale enseguida…- su voz de debilitada, por solo ver la apariencia del chico de sus sueños, quien necesitaba un exorcismo, al parecer-

-¿ACASO TE PREGUNTE SI TE COSTABA?, ¿NO VERDAD?, ¡ES PORQUE NO ME IMPORTA!- se acerco a Laney y le puso la miro con la cara mas horrible que tenía, haciendo que Laney tragara su saliva, nerviosa, luego se alejo- De nuevo 3,2,1-

La banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo, todo iba perfecto, hasta que Laney se volvió a equivocar en la nota

-¿ES ENSERIO?, ¿DE NUEVO?, ¿QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE LANEY?, ¿ESTAS ESTUPIDA O ANDAS EN TU DIAS?, ¿ALGUN CAMBIO HORMONAL QUE IMPIDA QUE TU CEREBRO PROCESE UNA IMFORMACION SENCILLA?, ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDE TIENES QUE HACER ESA NOTA PERFECTA?- Cuando Laney pensaba que Corey no se podía poner peor, ocurrió-

-Yo…. Lo …. sie …. Lo … siento- Laney, odiaba llorar enfrente de los chicos se sentía débil haciendo, pero en ese momento era imposible no hacerlo, y comenzó a llorar, uno nunca podía pensar que se enamorado algún día lo va a tratar asi-

-Viejo, ya cállate, Laney no se merece tu maltrato- Dijo Kin abrazando a Laney, para que se sintiera mejor-

-Si, ya cálmate, Corey, es una chica, respeta- Lo apoyo su hermano gemelo-

-COÑO, PERO YA LO HEMOS PRACTICADO MILLONES DE VECES, Y SIGUE EQUIVOCANDOSE EN ESA MALDITA NOTA- Gritaba Corey y aparto a Kin de Laney, empujándolo y le levanto la cabeza gritándole- SABES QUE ES CONTRA LOS NEWMANS Y TENEMOS QUE GANARLES ASI QUE DEJA DE LLORAR Y PRACTICA ESA MALDITA NOTA-

-Laney le agarro la mano astutamente cuando menos se los esperaba y comenzó a torcérselo para que sintiera el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo también- SI ESTAS HACIENDO ESO PARA GANARLES A LOS NEWMANS Y PREFIERES ESO QUE LA BANDA, ENTONCES ME VOY, ODIO EL DIA EN QUE NOS CONOCIMOS COREY RIFFIN- Lo miro con cara de reproche, agarro sus cosas y se fue del garaje-

-Y POR ESO ES LA RAZON QUE NO HAY QUE METER A LAS CHICAS EN LAS BANDAS, SE LA VIVEN CRITICANDO TODO, ¡NO SIRVEN!- Enfatizó la ultima palabra a ver la escuchaba pero era demasiado tarde-

-Se acabo Corey, nosotros también nos vamos, los amigos son mas importantes que un estúpida batalla de bandas, crees que ganar vale la pena, bueno tendrás que hacerlo sin nosotros, suerte, ….. La necesitaras- Dijo Kon con la aprobación de su hermano y ambos salen del garaje-

-BIEN NO NECESITO SU AYUDA, LO PUEDO HACER YO SOLO- Grito muy fuerte haciendo que los vecinos se quejaran de tan semejante escandalo, miró a su alrededor, y no había nadie- …No puedo hacerlo solo-

Corey iba camino a su habitación justo cuando pasaba por la puerta de la habitaión de su hermana, se abrió, haciendo que Corey cayera al piso y que le doliera toda la cara-

-¿Entendiste el plan Mina?, No quiero que se lo arruines por tus idioteces, es mi única oportunidad de ver a Nick Mallory con su nuevo atuendo en su ceremonia de cumpleaños-

-Entendido Trina!- Contesto su fiel amiga-

-Trina, me golpeaste con tu puerta, ¿acaso eres ciega?- dijo molesto Corey, pateando su puerta y empujándola de su camino- No se como naciste tan estúpida, y tan ilusionada de que Nick va a ser tu novio, para el eres una estúpida chica mas en su vida-

-Woaoo!, creo que Corey ha tenido un mal día-

-NADIE SE METE CONMIGO Y CON NICK, NADIE!- Grito, pero no se activo en su modo diario, por suerte-

-Calmate, mejor vamos a la presentación-

-Si vamos, Mina- Trina arrastro a su amiga a su carro y se fueron a la ceremonia…..

* * *

Ya era de noche y Corey estaba acostado pensando sus últimos comportamientos, y se dio cuenta que fue demasiado cruel con todos y mas con Laney, pero ya era tarde para pedir disculpas, así que decidió dormirse, sintiendo toda la culpa encima de el

**Corey POV**

Estaba en una habitación blanca, vacía, no había ni un solo mueble, decidi revisar la habitación, hasta que unos 15 minutos después apareció una puerta con una perilla dorada, corrí hasta la puerta pero no la alcanzaba, aumentaba mas la velocidad y nunca llegaba a la puerta, no lo entendía

-Siempre agarras el camino mas fácil- una voz me comenzó a hablar pero yo no la reconocía-

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Y como te sabes mi nombre?- esto era aterrador-

-No creo que te interese por ahora-

-Claro que si me interesa, sácame de ese lugar- grite, asustado, hasta que escuche un grito-

-COREEEEY- Esa voz…. Esa si la conocía- LANEEEY- Grite, pero no consegui ninguna respuesta-

-COREEEEEY- Volvió a gritar Laney- ¿Dónde ESTAS LANEEEY?

-Lastima que Laney no te puede escuchar- rio la voz misteriosa-

-¿Que quieres decir con que no me puede escuchar?- dije molesto- ¿Dónde esta Laney?, ¡RESPONDEME!

-La vida es corta para lastimar a las personas a quienes amas, y tendrás que hacer recordar a ese corazón puro, quien eres en verdad, o sino desaparecerás- eso fue todo lo que dijo la voz misteriosa, y fue cuando desperté, de esa lindo sueño-

Todo esta igual, mi habitación, la guitarra, yo, todo, eso era algo bueno, supongo, pero viendo la hora ya era tarde para ir a clases

**10 días restantes**

**Fin del capitulo**


	2. La entrada a la 2da Dimension

**HOLA CHICOSS J3J3J3J3**

Bueno me reporto con este capitulo, recuerden que es 1 por semana, por las clases, por mi sería todos los días

Al final del capitulo explico el capitulo si no lo entendieron.

Espero que le guste esta novela, jejeje.

Gracias por los reviews los amo

**By Diana**

**Grojband no me pertenece, su derecho es de los creadores y de CN**

* * *

**Capitulo dos**

**Corey POV**

Era tarde para ir a clases, como siempre, me desperté, rodé hasta el baño, sí, rodé, no quería caminar, supongo que es normal, me bañe, me cepille y me vestí con mi ropa habitual, cuando salí a desayunar, vi a mi hermana comiendo cereal, me prepare psicológicamente para pedirle disculpas, así que procedí a bajar las escaleras con la mente abierta, dispuesto a estar preparado para su reacción, burla, o como quisiera hacer.

-Hola Trina, buenos días- dije tomando un plato y poniendo cereal en el-

-¿QUÉ?, ¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU?- Gritó horrorizada, haciendo que su cereal cayera al piso-

-Trina, ya no es el día de los inocentes, no te pongas fastidiosa- voltee los ojos pensando que en verdad era una broma-

-ENSERIO, VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICIA, SI QUIERES TOMA- Me entrego las llaves de su carro, su teléfono, temblando- ROBA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO ME MATES, POR FAVOR

-Trina, soy yo tu hermano menor, Corey, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mi?-

-¿Cómo me puedo acordar de ti si yo soy hija única?- ¿Qué?, ya esto no es normal-

-Hija….Única…- repetí pausadamente, a ver si entendía-

-Si- contestó ella sentandose en el piso, y me hizo una señal para que me sentara con ella- Bien… Cuando era pequeña, mi mama, estaba embarazada de mi hermanito, un día ella fue a comprar la decoración de la habitación, y mientras iba por la carretera, unos ladrones iban en un carro escapando de la policía y…- ahí hizo una pausa, para sacarse las lagrimas- el otro carro los empujo fuera de la carretera, por suerte mis padres estaban vivos, pero mi hermano…. Falleció- y ahí si comenzó a llorar-

-Pero Trina….Yo soy tu hermano, Corey Riffin-

-Un momento…¿Te llamas Corey?- dijo pensando, como si estuviera resolviendo un rompecabezas y le faltaba una pieza-

-Si…¿Por qué?-

-Así se iba a llamar mi hermani…., pero como…. Si… tu.. pero estas muer…. No puedo- comenzó a llorar confundida, y no la puedo culpar, yo también lloraría si me pasara esto-

-Trina, ya es tarde para ir a clases, solo recuerda que yo soy tu hermano Corey, ¿ok?, mas tarde hablamos-

-Seguro….-

Salí de la casa, confundido, supongo que Trina se cayó y le dio amnesia, pensó mucho y se le quemaron las neuronas, en fin, no sabia lo que pasaba en mi alrededor, y necesito hablar con mis amigos, eso me hará sentir mejor…. Supongo.

Llegue al colegio y fue raro, puesto que mi casillero era de otra persona, y tuve que buscar otro, y cuando llegue al salón, todos se me quedaron viendo raro, luego entró el profesor a saludar

-Buenos Días alumnos, espero que hayan pasado un buen fin de semana, pues ya hay que trabajar…- continuó hablando, les juro que casi me duermo, pero de repente me ve y me dice- Y usted debe ser un nuevo alumno-

-Mire a todas partes, tratando de ver con quien estaba hablando, hasta que me di cuenta que era conmigo, me apunte a mi mismo-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-

-No, tu amigo imaginario- comentó sarcástica Laney, haciendo que todos se rieran-

-Emm, profesor, debe ser un error, estudio aquí desde los 5 años-

-Deber ser que eras tan invisible que nadie te notaba- comentó Kon riéndose, y ganando de nuevo la burla de todos, y ya me estaba molestando-

-Umm, quédate después del timbre para aclarar las cosas- dijo el profesor-

-De acuerdo- fue lo único que dije-

TODA la clase fue comandada por burlas de Laney, que no entendía porque carajos hacia eso, ok me porte horrible con ella ayer, pero así no lo tengo que pagar, y ahora que lo pienso Trina en ningún momento fue grosera conmigo es mas, fue buena, y Laney, era mala, las cosas se alternaron, Kin y Kon también eran malos, no entiendo si es una broma conjuntamente bien hecha o es que estoy dormido.

Me tuve quedar con el profesor ya que no aparecía en la lista, y después a la dirección ya que tampoco aparecía en le registro de la escuela, me conseguí a Laney en el pasillo sacando unos cuadernos del casillero

-¿Por qué diablos te burlabas de esa manera de mi Laney?-estaba molesto-

-¿Y como tu te sabes mi nombre?- arqueo una de sus cejas-

-¿Es una broma verdad?-

-No, en verdad no se quien eres, se que eres el niño nuevo, pero hasta así-

-Laney, soy yo Corey, ¿te acuerdas?, ayer te grite porque no llegabas a la nota, y me siento mal por eso-

-…Oye, oye, estas mal de la cabeza, debe se otra Laney, pero no soy, y me tengo que ir, adiós niño azul-

-No ya va Laney espera..- no me escucho y desapareció entre la multitud, y no la vi mas, y ya termino el colegio, y… estoy en mi cama pensando que diablos esta pasando…

**Fin del POV**

**Laney POV**

Estaba con mis amigos los gemelos Kin y Kon, en el parque, hablando como siempre

-¿Vieron al niño ese?, el creía que me conocía y hasta ''Laney yo te grite ayer'', ''Soy Corey no te acuerdas'', JAJAJA- reí-

-Si, y lo tonto que se veía cuando el profero le preguntaba cosas, el debe estar viviendo en su propio mundo- se burlo Kin-

-Pero sabes algo… Es lindo ese chico, tengo que admitirlo-

-Laney… ¿Otra vez enamorada?- Pregunto Kon preocupado-

-No…Solo dije que es lindo, pero un poco o mejor dicho bastante tonto y distraído, pero lindo-

-¿Por qué no te haces amiga de el?- sugirió Kin-

-Supuestamente según el ya lo so, JAJAJA-me burle- aunque no es mala idea-

-Bueno Lanes, tenemos que irnos, nos vemos mañana- dijo Kon despidiéndose-

-Chao chicos- dije-

**Fin del POV**

**Trina POV**

Llegue de la universidad y escuches unos gritos en el cuarto de visita, agarre un cuchillo y camine lentamente al cuarto y cuando abri la puerta era Corey con las manos en la cabeza gritando

-Corey… ¿Qué te pasa?- solte el cuchillo y me agache con el-

-Me… duele… la … cabeza- hacia una pausa en cada palabra que decía-

-Tranquilo, ven acuéstate- lo carge y lo puse en la cama, en verdad pesa- te voy a traer hielo-

El no dijo nada, el dolor no le permitía hablar, fui a la cocina y busque los hielos, subí y se los puse en la cabeza con el paño, estaba ardiendo, abrió los ojos y lo mire fijamente y de repente

EL FIN DE MUNDO, EL AÑO NUEVO, LA ABEJA REINA, LA MERMELADA, NICK MELLORY (NA: Nick era su novio en esta dimensión), LA PESADILLA, GROJBAND Todo vino a mi mente tan rápido, pero el no es de esta dimensión, ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Corey…-Susurre-

-Si….-

-Me acuerdo de ti- dije feliz con una lagrima-

-Me alegro hermana- me abrazó, y al principio no supe como reaccionar, después le devolví el abrazo-

**Fin del POV**

**Corey POV**

Estaba dormido, porque estaba de nuevo en la habitación blanca de antes, y otra vez no había nada, y la puerta no apareció

-Hola Corey- dijo la voz miteriosa-

-Tenemos que hablar… ¿EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTOY?, ¿DONDE ME METISTE?-

-Bienvenido a la 2da Dimensión, este es tu universo pero paralelo, como tu conocias a las personas sus aptitudes son al revés, ¿Te gusta?-

-NO, QUIERO VOLVER A MI MUNDO-

-Te dije que tienes que hacer recordar a esa persona especial quien eres en verdad-

-Trina se acordó de mi pero ella no es ¿cierto?-

-No, ella no es tu persona especial, recuerda Corey, tienes 9 días, o si no desaparecerás-

-NO ESPERA, NO TE VAYAS-

Y Ahí fue cuando desperté, era de noche y mi hermana me había llamado para la cena ….

**10 Dias Restantes… (Todavía no termina el día)**

**Fin del Capitulo**

* * *

La 2da Dimension es un mundo alterno a donde Corey, tendrá que resolver el acertijo en su período de 10 días, si no lo hace muere. ¿Listo P:?, okis bye (:


	3. ¿Enamorado de tí?

**HOLAAA VALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Mil disculpas, que la semana pasada no pude subir capitulo, he estado DEMASIADA OCUPADA, he tenido exámenes, la semana, esta, la que sigue y las dos siguientes tengo examenes, de verdad, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para subir capitulo...

Tenia el capitulo escrito hace 2 semanas, pero nunca me dio chance de subirlo, pero aquí estoy.

**LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

**Capitulo tres**

**Corey POV**

Desperté muy mareado, y mi hermana me había llamado para la cena, mientras salía del cuarto choque con la puerta, seguí por el pasillo, choque con las paredes, cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, choque contra el barandal, y comencé a rodar y al final salí volando y choque contra un mueble, y por supuesto mi hermana no se dio cuenta, creo que esta sorda, en fin, cuando llegue a la cocina, vi un plato con unas panquecas y un chocolate caliente

-Ese es tu plato Corey- dijo mi hermana mientras traía el suyo y se sentaba, y yo también-

-Gracias….-

-Y bien- toma un sorbo de su chocolate- ¿Cómo llegaste a esta dimensión?-

-Bueno- tome un sorbo- todo comenzó cuando **(NA: como ya sabemos la historia del ensayo, lo saltamos y quedamos en el sueño)**, me dormí y después estaba en una habitación blanca y una voz misteriosa comenzó a llamar-

-Y…¿Exactamente que te dijo esa voz?-

-Que…Tengo que hacer recordar a ese corazón puro quien son en verdad o si no voy a … tu sabes a morir….-

Trina no se todo lo ultimo no tan bien, no se movía, podía respirar, pero parecía que estaba muerta

-Trina… ¿Estás bien?- movía las manos frente de ella para que reaccionara-

Reaccionó sacudiendo su cabeza

-Ah, si si, bien…Me imagino que no sabes quien ese esa persona de corazón puro, ¿Verdad?-

-No, en verdad no lo se-hize una pausa- tu no eres….-

-Bueno…¿Y te gusta alguien?-

En verdad esa pregunta fue un poco incomoda ya que no me gusta nadie, o he experimentado el sentimiento de estar enamorado…Por ahora

-No- respondí mirando el plato limpio, sin mis panquecas-

**Fin del POV**

**Trina POV **

-Vamos, seamos sinceros, ese ''corazón puro'' tiene que ser una chica- le sonreí con una ceja levantada-

-Oh.., puede ser un amigo-

Corey sabe como arruinar los momentos y también como destacarse haciéndolos…

-Puede ser un amigo Trina- comento mientras agarraba su plato y lo lavaba…-

-Bueno si puede ser- conteste sin ganas, en verdad pienso que es una chica-¿Quiénes eran tus amigos?-

-Eso es fácil, son Kin, Kon y Laney, están en mi colegio…-

-Bueno ya sabes que tienes que hacer-

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto sin captar la idea todavía-

-Facepalm- Empezar en cero, hacerse amigos, darles confianza, hacer algo estratégico para que ellos a la larga te crean, no vas a llegar y decir ''Hola soy Corey, llegue de otro universo y quiero que me recuerden'', van a decir que eres un fenómeno o psicópata, aunque estés diciendo la verdad-

-Entonces propones que…-

-Agarrales primero confianza y después les cuentas-

-¡Gran idea hermanita!- me abrazo de espaldas, seguía fregando los platos, fue un poco incomodo, ya saben a lo que me refiero…-

**Fin del POV**

**9 Días Restantes**

**Corey POV**

Nueve, solo nueve malditos días para que ALGUIEN SE ACUERDE DE MIIIII, lo mínimo es que esa persona vaya al colegio

Era hora de almuerzo estaba apurado buscando a mis amigos, la cafetería era un campo de batalla, me costo mucho conseguirlos, en eso cuando iba a buscarlos choco con Carrie, saben… Ahora que lo pienso tiene el cabello azul, la misma gorra que yo, mismo color de ojos, usa ropa similar a la mía, pero no se parece a mi.

-¡Hey cuidado por donde…-de repente dejo de hablar y comenzó a verme con una mirada tan perdida, como si tuviera algo en la cara-

-Disculpa… yo.. me tengo que… ir- dije tratando de escapar de la situación lo mas rápido posible-

-No… Espera- me agarra la mano antes de que pudiera escapar- Ni siquiera se quien eres-

-Corey…Soy Corey, si quieres hablamos otro día pero estoy ocupado-

**Fin del POV**

**3ra Persona POV**

Carrie, mi amor, vamos a comer- dijo preocupado Lenny, viendo a su novia distraída- tienes que ver por donde caminas amor, tropezaste con el-

-Sisisisi, estoy bien- dijo sin verlo, estaba mas ocupada viendo a Corey alejándose-

-Claro…-

Corey corría lo mas rápido posible saliendo de esa situación, no le pareció normal ese comportamiento de Carrie, al menos que su personalidad también haya cambiado por lo de las dimensiones, total no existe Grojband, tampoco existe los Newmans.

Vio a Laney en su casillero, no estaba en la cafetería.

-¿Quieres… a…almorzar…con…con…conmigo?- estaba muy nervioso-

-¿Tan desesperado estas por conseguir un amigo?- dijo apoyándose con los codos en su casillero-

-¿Eso es un no?-

-Ash, que mas da, vamos antes que me arrepienta-

Corey sonríe- Vamos…-

Creo que esto va a salir bien, repitió Corey en su cabeza.

Consiguieron una mesa y comenzaron a comer

-Y bien Co..-

-Corey-

-Eso Corey, ¿De donde vienes?-

**Fin del POV**

**Corey POV**

Vamos Corey no te equivoques, vamos, vamos.

-Vine de intercambio-

-Oh, que bien, un extranjero- se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia a mi, podía sentir su respiración y de repente se volvió a sentar-

-rie- parece que te gusto ¿no?-

-¡QUE!-

-Es que no pudiste ver tu cara cuando me acercaba a ti, tenias tantas ganas de besarme, casi te doy el placer-

¡QUE LE PASA A ESTA LANEY, COMO CONSIGUE HACERME SENTIR TAN RARO!

-Escucha, no te iba a besar, no se de que hablas, estas loca- no puedo entender bien que esta pasando-

-Tranquilo tus excusas son muy malas-

-Lo que digas Laney-

**Fin del POV**

**9 Días Restantes**


End file.
